Wanda Maximoff
Real Name: Wanda Maximoff *'Current Alias:' Scarlet Witch *'Aliases:' Wanda Django Maximoff, Wanda Frank, Ana Maximoff, G*psy Witch, Witch, Queen of Chaos, Emperor of Magic *'Relatives:' **Django Maximoff (father, deceased) **Marya Maximoff (mother, deceased) **Pietro Maximoff (brother) **Ana Maximoff (adoptive sister, deceased) **Mateo Maximoff (adoptive brother, deceased) **Vision (ex-husband) **Thomas Maximoff (son, deceased) **William Maximoff (son, deceased) **Thomas Shepherd (reincarnated son) **William Kaplan (reincarnated son) **Luna Maximoff (niece) *'Affiliation:' Formerly Avengers Unity Division, Axis, Avengers, Avengers West Coast, Force Works, Secret Defenders, Lady Liberators, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants *'Base of Operations:' Mobile; formerly Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Castle Doom, Doomstadt, Latveria; The Works; Avengers Compound, California *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American, Transian *'Marital Status:' Divorced *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 132 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Auburn *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Wundagore Mountain, Transia Powers and Abilities Chaos Magic Reality Warping: Scarlet Witch's main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate chaos magic, granted to her by the High Evolutionary's experimentations and were further amplified by the demon Chthon when she was born. Her hexes are, by extension, simple, direct manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by affecting energy fields and matter, ultimately inducing chaos. When she acted as a conduit for the planet's life-force, her powers were further amplified and not always under her conscious control, and their effects persisted even after Doctor Strange's Eye of Agamotto shut down her mind. Even the combined efforts of the Sorcerer Supreme and Earth's most formidable psychic mind were unable to fully inhibit such effects for long. While Scarlet Witch is stable and healthy, she wields her powers with proficiency and is capable of triggering and controlling multiple occurrences at once; one of her most famous feats was reviving Wonder Man seemingly from another plane of existence. While she served as a conduit for the Earth's life force, her power was so great that she was able to generate armies from nowhere and has also altered the entire Earth-616 reality at will, and permanently shifted the nature of all possible futures without realizing what she had done (although some of her victims have claimed to be able to discern the difference between reality and her spells). Scarlet Witch was also shown to easily wipe any in her own illusory reality from existence with but a thought. In the HoM reality that she created, her chaos wave was so powerful that even Meggan, who absorbed the power of beyonders, only could stop it for a few seconds. Scarlet Witch even casted one spell that caused the loss of most of the mutant population (around three hundred powered mutants left)63 through the deletion of the Mutant Genome created by the near-omnipotent Celestials on a multiversal scale. It was revealed by Doctor Strange to Beast that this lasting spell was of such complexity and strength that it had woven itself into reality and the world of magic itself, and that if he were to even to try to reverse it, all of reality would implode. Scarlet Witch was even able of heal the severely damaged legs of Charles Xavier while all his Earth and alien friends, allies and colleagues' efforts (including even giving Xavier a new body) apparently failed for countless years. She is actually considered the very "nexus-being" of the central universe of Earth-616, serving as the entity that personifies the realm's character and serves as the focal point or anchor of that reality. (Uatu described a nexus-being as one of the "rare individual entities with the power to affect probabilities-and thus the future"), making her along the scales of class and power as the other known nexus-beings, such as Merlyn, Sise-Neg, Kang the Conqueror, Leonard Tippit, Franklin Richards, Vision, Jean Grey, Odin (those last four from alternate Earths), and Eleyn. The nature of Scarlet Witch's ability to channel and wield magical energy has been altered many times by different writers. It was initially brought about by the demonic sorcerer Chthon. On the day that Scarlet Witch was born, the ghostly specter of Chthon visited the newborn and "blessed" Scarlet Witch so that Scarlet Witch could channel the dangerous Chaos Magic that was the basis for Chthon's unholy might. Chthon's intentions were to create a vessel that he could possess one day, when Scarlet Witch was a full-grown adult, though his schemes to do so were foiled by the Avengers. As such, due to Chthon's "blessing", Scarlet Witch is also vulnerable to having all of her powers disabled if Chthon is ever disrupted. During the period in which pages from Chthon's sacred tome, the Darkhold, were scattered across the globe, Scarlet Witch's powers were periodically disabled -- with her being left powerless in several dangerous battles against various super-villains -- until several of the missing pages were restored to the book. Although this particular plot thread was stated by Agatha Harkness who was reanimated by Scarlet Witch. How much of it is true and how much of it is more unconscious manifestations of the Scarlet Witch's reality manipulation is debatable. Scarlet Witch's power to alter reality itself was spawned from the combination of her abilities to affect probability and Chaos Magic. It must also be noted that the Scarlet Witch is responsible for the resurrection of Mad Jim Jaspers which happened when her powers altered reality. As such, she may possibly be on par with the White Phoenix of the Crown. Because of her ability to warp reality, Scarlet Witch is one of the most powerful Marvel beings. *''Hex Bolts:'' Initially, Scarlet Witch had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts") which manipulated energy fields and matter to varying degrees. These hexes were initially short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex would initially require a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Early in her career, her hexes were unconscious, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes would only manifest as "bad luck", triggering negative effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that they only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. Scarlet Witch can use her hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena such as spontaneous combustion, rapid decay, molecular destabilization, energy transference/disruption/amplification/transmutation as well as inertia redirection/amplification/disruption/transference. These effects have lit flammable objects, contained and removed air from a particular volume, deflected objects, stopped the momentum of projectiles, opened doors, exploded objects, created force fields, deflected magical attacks, negated or distorted physical laws, altered the molecular composition and physical state of physical objects, and caused various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear to list only a few feats. Her powers, while beginning to unveil a higher potential appeared capable of prevailing against the mastered mystical ones of Dormammu in his own Dark Dimension when she and the Avengers fought against him for Avalon's Evil Eye power-object, albeit indirectly by disrupting the energies of Dormammu and the Eye. She has an affinity with natural elements and phenomena, stemming largely from her magical training under Agatha Harkness, and has trained often at using her hexes to deflect projectiles or to cause enemies to stumble or otherwise suffer the effects of "bad luck". This makes her one of the few Avengers that Ultron fears; his adamantium shell cannot repel magic. She has also displayed the ability to cancel Longshot and Domino's powers of probability and has also once turned Longshot into a cat. *''Teleportation:'' Scarlet Witch has portrayed the ability to teleport herself and others over long distances. The full extent of this ability is unknown. *''Telekinesis:'' Scarlet Witch has portrayed the ability to manipulate and levitate things using her mind. The full extent of this ability is unknown. *''Force Fields:'' Scarlet Witch has shown the ability to create magical force fields that deflect incoming projectiles or energy blasts. *''Hex Blasts:'' Scarlet Witch can project very powerful blasts, orbs, waves, and beams of hex energy. This can destroy or hit objects or people with great force. *''Flight:'' Scarlet Witch has recently portrayed the ability to fly, through even prior to her mental collapse she inexplicably demonstrated this ability. The full extent of this ability is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Probability Field Manipulation Category:Sorcery Category:Reality Warping Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Force Fields Category:Flight